


白银之岛

by Kasewurst



Series: 水深五寻 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 算是星芒节（圣诞节）贺文～是水深五寻的后续。拥有了人腿的光，第一次浮上海面的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 水深五寻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

在付出了不少代价之后，光终于开始了属于他的冒险。他在破晓时分，第一缕阳光洒落到大海上的时候浮出海面。他看见了一座被白雪覆盖的小岛，从他这个位置可以看见高处的火光，大概是哨兵守候处的沟火。光蓝色的眼睛里面闪著喜悦，对这美丽的白色小岛，他第一时间想到的就是这几个字—白银之岛。多年之后的他会抵达一个名为白银乡的地方，也明白眼前这个地方并不叫这个名字，然而现在的他就是这样认为。

在想办法上岸前光先绕著这个小岛游了几圈，那是一座孤岛，与他原先想像的和大陆连结的那种半岛不太一样。不过作为一个尝试与人类进行接触的地方，光觉得这似乎也不算坏。他偷偷地趴在礁石后面看了好一会儿，这里似乎是即将举行什么庆典，村子里到处都挂著鲜艳颜色的挂饰，就连停靠在港口边的木船上面都有类似的装饰。光很好奇那些装饰代表什么，而这些人类又要过什么节日，然而就目前而言这并不是他首要之务。他摇晃了摇晃自己的鱼尾，顺手摸了摸挂在自己耳朵上的耳坠。那是爱梅特赛尔克给予他的赠礼，那人虽然嘴上说著是对服务满意多给的小费，但是光盯著对方看了好一会儿，觉得这应该是一份礼物而不是他所谓的小费。

想到爱梅特赛尔克，光就觉得有些奇怪。这人嘴上总是喜欢说这只是一场交易，但是光有种直觉，如果自己真当这只是一场交易，恐怕爱梅特赛尔克是最生气的那一个。至于这到底是因为什么，他一时之间还没有弄明白。想起了那嘴巴很坏的深海人鱼，光就摇了摇头。在那天之后他还见过另外一条深海人鱼，希斯拉德说话就比爱梅特赛尔克好听多了。而就算不提希斯拉德，他后来见过的那些深海人鱼都挺温和的，也没谁和爱梅特赛尔克一样……

『你就原谅他吧，他这人啊……不太会说话……』名为希斯拉德的深海人鱼眨了眨眼，尽管有著面具阻挡，也可以看出他脸上满是笑意。『不……应该是对你所以特别不会说话吧？毕竟……』希斯拉德的话并没有说完，就被爱梅特赛尔克给阻止了。而之后光也没有询问希斯拉德的机会，在和他们道别之后，光开始往上游终于到了海面上。

在自诩观察人类已经好一阵子之后，光偷偷摸摸地上了岸。这对于人类来说应该是一个很冷的天气，对于他们人鱼来说却还是可以忍受的范围。毕竟对于生活在海洋中的他们来说，虽然有时候会有温暖的洋流经过，但是大多时候这海水还是十分冰冷。如果和人类一样对冷的耐受度比较低，他们根本无法在海中生活。特别是那些深海人鱼，尽管大家都穿著漆黑的长袍，但是在光看来那并不是为了取暖，只是为了某种习俗而已。

他全身赤裸地爬上了海岸，在轻轻碰触耳坠以后里面蕴藏的魔法给了他一套看著就像是人类冒险者的衣服。光有些欣喜地看著这些衣服，这总是要比他一上岸就偷人类的东西好。他开心地穿上那些衣服，虽然感觉有些奇怪但是并不妨碍他的好心情。他将一把巨斧背到了自己的背上，这与他海中常用的武器有些相像，但这也是爱梅特赛尔克魔法的产物。光觉得有些稀奇，作为一个冒险者他所使用过的武器有过不少，使用的斧子也有好几把。然而爱梅特赛尔克给他准备的这个，却是与他用得最顺手的那一个一模一样。

『深海人鱼好方便啊……』光忍不住这样想。『如果能用这样的魔法，我就不用那么辛苦去搜集各种素材了吧。』回想起过往自己打造武器，或者去挑战那些深海迷宫里面怪物时候找武器，光就忍不住给自己掬一把同情泪。他很快收拾好自己的心情，踏著轻快的脚步踏入了人类的村庄。

人类的村庄确实如他所想像的那样在举办活动，听那些人类的说法这叫做星芒节，是为了孩子们送去来自星星的礼物的日子。光觉得这样的日子挺好的，就算是深海也该引进。就某方面而言，他觉得海底与陆地也没有差多少，他才在街上走没多久就被人喊著去帮忙。一会儿是给节庆上的活动去森林里面劈柴，然后拿到宴会的场地。一会儿又是帮忙搬那一桶桶的葡萄酒，还有将那些美味的食物从厨房拿到了露天的木桌上。在忙了许久，在太阳逐渐落下之后，光终于是得到了歇息。他靠在墙边看著人类的活动，嘴角挂著微笑。

「小哥你哪里人？」一名看著是工作人员的人递给光一杯酒，光记得这人似乎之前也在这里。光对他微笑地点了点头，接下了今天的第一份食物。那人还在追问，说是之前没在这里看过他。光有些含糊其词，先前他觉得以这样的小岛作为对人类了解的第一步还不错，毕竟这是一个孤岛，如果闹出什么笑话应该也不会传到太远的地方。然而现在他却意识到了这样做的一大不便，毕竟这是个封闭的岛屿，任何新面孔在这里应该是很显眼才是。之前那些人很自然地喊他干活，他还以为自己伪装得很好，但是现在看起来……

他正烦恼著该如何说明自己是从何而来，就听见对方像是想到什么一样地缓缓开口。

「你是从约克岛那边来的吧？」年轻人对他笑著眨了眨眼，似乎是明白了什么一样。「之前我就和老爹说过，这航班必须要保留下来。他还和我说都没什么人来我们这里观光呢！我这下可以跟他说他错啦！」年轻人笑著，光只能含糊蒙混过去。对方热情地拿给他许多食物招待他吃喝，还问了问今晚他要住哪里。老实说住哪里都无所谓，对光而言如果今晚实在在陆地上找不到可以休息的地方，那么直接回到海里也没什么不好。

年轻人热情地给他介绍了一些住处，最后甚至直接邀请光住到自己家里去。宴会持续到了很晚的时间，那名年轻人似乎特别热情好客，一直给光拿来许多食物。年轻的浅海人鱼喝了不少酒，比起食物他一直对各种饮料分外好奇。毕竟在大海之中，除非是魔力高强的魔导士创造出的无水区，一般来说是不会有需要”喝东西”的时候。他喝了各种各样的酒类与果汁，最后脚步都有些摇摇晃晃。如果不是最后的理智保存，光现在就想要从旁边的悬崖跳入海中，让那冰冷的海水缓解自己身上的热意。

「跟我来吧。」那名年轻人十分热情地办扶著光往外走，光有些不太舒服，这个年轻人扶著他的姿势让他有一种很不好的感觉。尽管这个年轻人做得很隐密，但是光明确地感觉出来这是箝制他行动的一种扶法。

年轻人带著他往村外走去，走到了一座点著灯火的山洞前。山洞里面堆积了许多木箱子，还有简陋的床跟几件简单的家具。年轻人把光放到了床上，光有那么瞬间怀疑自己是不是误会对方。原先他觉得对方有问题是因为对方把那往村外带去，但是如果这人确实就住在村外或者在村外有可以招待客人的地方好像也没有什么奇怪。光对人类了解的不多，不太确定这是不是正常的迹象。但是年轻人的下一个动作可就没有那么”正常”了，他开始卸除了光身上的一些东西，手开始下流地四处触摸。

光握紧拳头，但是他意外地发现自己的身体比起怒火似乎被点燃的还有欲火的存在。他觉得大概就是自己之前吃或者喝的东西出了问题。也许是因为药物的影响，他一会儿猜测对方是故意给自己下药，一会儿又猜测那可能是节庆食物的”某种佐料”。年轻人在他面前很快就脱了衣服，露出半勃起的下体。那东西在光看来不怎么样，尺寸也好形状也好，通通都不怎么样，甚至起不了一点威胁的感觉。

诚然，光见过的那玩意儿也实在不多。除了他自己的以外也就只见过爱梅特赛尔克那家伙的东西。毕竟人鱼这样的生物，跟某些陆地生物可不一样，生殖器大多是收在自己的体内，只有必要的时候才会从鳞片底下伸出。但就算见过的不多，他也不觉得这人类的性器有什么值得看的地方。

他暗自叹了口气，打算在对方走过来的时候把对方直接踹倒在地。然而就是在这时候，光很快就感觉到了四周的状况不太对。他看向了旁边用木箱充当矮桌桌面上的灯火，那是盏油灯，先前还透出温暖明亮的光芒。现在这光的亮度并没有改变，但是微妙就让人觉得阴冷黯淡不少。年轻人仍裸露著自己的下身，但是却停止了任何动作。时间就像是发生了什么一样，黏腻地停滞了下来。光眨了眨眼，不怎么意外地看见不远处出现了一个黑影。

「真是的……」那条深海人鱼从黑影之中走了出来，然而与之前光所见过的模样不同。此刻的爱梅特赛尔克身上穿著繁复的礼服，看上去就特别华丽。爱梅特赛尔克的脸色很不好，金色的眼中似乎还隐藏著怒火。光有些瑟缩，他一时之间不知道这怒火是冲著谁来的。爱梅特赛尔克扫了他一眼，摆了摆手。「我说你啊…对……就是你。你好歹之前在海中也是当过了几年冒险者吧？到了陆地上就蠢笨成这样了？这样看来根本就不该让你上岸，省得你给所有同胞丢脸。」

光张了张嘴，完全不能够理解这怎么就给同胞丢脸了？这些人类根本不知道自己是人鱼吧？然而现在比起计较这个，他更不喜欢被爱梅特赛尔克当成一个软弱无力的人。光猛地坐了起来，直接在爱梅特赛尔克面前活动了一下自己的肌肉，表示自己并没有之前看上去那样无力。

「这家伙一来我可以直接把他放倒。」光故意用比较轻松的语气说。「我只是想要看看他想要做些什么而已。」

「哦？」爱梅特赛尔克的声音冷了下来。光有些迷茫，不知道自己怎么就惹对方生气了。「那你看的还满意吗？大英雄？」  
「什？！」光目瞪口呆地看著爱梅特赛尔克，万万没有想到对方居然会说出这样的话来。他连忙摇头否认，表示自己怎么可能对这个人类的性器有任何兴趣。光也不太清楚自己为什么要慌乱，但是在别的方面被误会还好，被爱梅特赛尔克这样误会似乎就有哪里不太对。而在这慌乱之中，光甚至有些口不择言。「何况那个那么小……就算看了也……」

光注意到爱梅特赛尔克的脸色突然变得有些古怪，连忙住了嘴。只是这或许是因为看到熟悉的面孔让他开始放松下来，才刚闭嘴没多久光再次开始口不择言。

「你的还比较大呢。」话音刚落，光立刻用手遮住自己的嘴。然而这似乎没有什么用，他的大脑开始晕眩。之前他还以为陆地上的那些怪异助兴药物对他没有效果，现在看来不是没有效果，只是反应比较迟钝而已。  
「……哈……」爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，光猜测对方已经注意到自己的不对劲。「你啊，还真是麻烦。」那人这样说著，却是慢慢地往他的方向走了过来。光意识到对方想要做些什么，先前的回忆在他的脑中翻腾。

那是很舒服的回忆，尽管在那个当下爱梅特赛尔克是以”交易”为理由进行要求，但是对光来说并不只是如此。他不确定这是因为爱梅特赛尔克器大活好（这是他曾经听来的说法，只是那时候他还不明白这是什么意思），还是因为对方在做时候让光感觉到了几丝温柔……

『不……不只是那样……』

光有些迷茫，他意识到自己只要接近爱梅特赛尔克就会放下心来，甚至期待与对方的交合。他有些怀疑自己是不是因为初次性爱就是与对方有关的缘故，那样彷佛撼动灵魂的快感，真的只是因为自己经验比较少吗？

「你在想什么呢？」在光回过神的时候，爱梅特赛尔克已经站在了他的面前。对方伸出有些冰冷的手捧著他的脸，金色的眼睛小心地打量他。那手有些过于冰凉，这让光有种猜想。

「你刚才是透过冥界来的？希斯拉德说过你可以做得到……」他下意识地用脸蹭了蹭爱梅特赛尔克略微冰冷的手，就像是某种小动物一样。光注意到因为自己的这个动作，爱梅特赛尔克的心情似乎比方才要好了些，只是仍然有些不怎么高兴。爱梅特赛尔克的脸凑了下来，这代表什么意思光很明白。

「下回我要好好说说希斯拉德……他的话太多了。」

在爱梅特赛尔克话音刚落，他们两人的唇舌交缠在了一起。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有触手PLAY警告

**

比起一开始接吻时候那样不知所措，除了被爱梅特赛尔克以舌头加以狩猎之外什么都做不到的状况，如今的光倒是显得主动许多。他会用舌头勾缠爱梅特赛尔克的舌头，会舔过口腔内壁与上颚。爱梅特赛尔克很清楚，这家伙是把之前自己用在他身上的伎俩通通还回来，然而却有些不得要领。这仍然青涩的动作尚不能分辨该在什么时候搔刮对方牙齿内侧，又在什么时候用吸吮的方式制造小小的真空。光可以说是很认真地复制了上几次的行动，却仍然透露出了他的生疏。

只不过比起那生疏的举动，对于爱梅特赛尔克而言，他想的却是另外的东西。他眯著金色眼睛，不太确定这个吻到底是因为小处男尝了情欲以后的兴奋，又或者是因为药物的作用。尽管希斯拉德曾经说他不必如此，灵魂伴侣之间的牵绊不是只有看得到灵魂颜色的人才能察觉。但是哈迪斯或多或少有些犹豫，这小子曾经许下了诺言，长大以后就忘得一干二净。他不能指望灵魂伴侣这样的概念，对记忆力苍白浅薄的浅海人鱼也如深海人鱼般适用。

他们都是人鱼，但是从很早很早之前起他们也不只是居住地的分别而已。对于深海人鱼来说，浅海人鱼是那些无法逃到海沟中避难的同胞的后裔。他们在那灾难下成长分化，虽然很好地应付了灾难的困境，但是也与过去有很大的分别。他们的魔力转化为分化，产生了不同的形状与外型，哈迪斯记得在学院之中曾经就有学者研究过，对于浅海人鱼而言灵魂伴侣是否存在或是否有意义。已经丧失了许多能力的他们，能感受到来自灵魂结合的喜悦吗？

「你不专心。」光有些不满地结束了这个吻，他知道自己的吻技不怎么样，但是爱梅特赛尔克这样亲的随意也让他有些伤心。他不高兴地咬著对方的嘴唇，尽管这个并不如想像中完美到让对方失神，他也不想要就这样放开对方的唇。光轻轻咬著爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇，脑子里很失礼地想到了自己制作的果冻。在深海里，这是最接近陆地上人类喝的那些饮料。他是故意让自己走神的，也算是一种幼稚回敬爱梅特赛尔克的举动。然而爱梅特赛尔克并不是光，在面对对方在接吻中走神可不是束手无策。「啊？！」

光直到自己的性器被握入对方手中才意识到自己的裤子已经消失，这根本不是什么高超的技巧让他完全忽略了裤子被脱，而是裤子直接这么消失。他不知道自己该干脆地靠在对方身上享受这个抚摸，还是先做一个基本的抗议。他的脑袋并没有给出答案，爱梅特赛尔克就不打算让他在这之后的交合中再次分神，直接开始套弄抚摸那敏感的性器。光一下子腿软地骑在对方的大腿上，敏感的大腿内侧被那些白色的绒毛弄得又是搔痒又是有些难耐。他原本还轻轻咬著爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇，现在反而被对方逼得把自己的舌头伸出来随对方舔弄吸吮。这吻技明显比他好得多，光的心里有小小的不满，但是很快又把这不满给丢了。

在与爱梅特赛尔克接吻的时候，他更加意识到自己方才的亲吻是多么粗糙。他只会复制对方的动作，在内心里面默念口诀似地记忆著：舔弄，吸吮，搔刮内部，舔弄舌头，必要时候加入交缠，诸如这类的诀窍。仔细想想，这简直就像是在记忆战斗技巧或者什么爆发手段似地。尽管他曾经想要以随机的方式加以打乱，但是即使是他自己也丢脸地意识到这个亲吻有著彷佛仪式性地规律。

「你太在乎这些东西了。」爱梅特赛尔克在两人接吻的空隙笑著说话，这鼻音跟热气让光的性器又跳了跳。不可否认地，他觉得爱梅特赛尔克这家伙性感得要命！明明之前冷得像是一块深海的寒冰，但是热起来又让人不知道该怎么办才好。  
「我又……不会这个……」他努力地说话，脸因为意识到自己也带上了那种染满情欲的鼻音而不好意思。他觉得自己明明已经获得了在陆地上行走的权力，却仍然像是一条被突然扔上岸的鱼一样不知所措。  
「嘘……」爱梅特赛尔克以小小的气音中止了他的抗辩，完全不让他有机会加以替自己辩论。那亲吻再次展开，带著不容许拒绝的强硬与欲望。光傻呼呼地被爱梅特赛尔克的节奏带著走，两人舌头交缠，发出了淫秽的水声。光有些不好意思，如果是在海里他们之间应该只有细小的气泡，而不会有这么明显的声音。他开始有些瑟缩，然而在这样的状况下他根本没有可以拒绝的权力。

他的性器被爱梅特赛尔克灵活的手圈在里面套弄，拇指一如他所喜欢的那样拨弄著那小小的入口。细小的孔洞暴露在空气里面它有些不适应，尽管这里已经比陆地上其他地方要潮湿许多，但是与海中还是有本质性的差别。小孔不得不分泌出许多黏滑的液体，好让自己没那么受到相对干燥空气的刺激。然而这样的液体很快被爱梅特赛尔克的手给抹开涂到了柱身上，那灵活的手指似乎是执意要在这样的地方去刺激那敏感的性器。光的感觉很复杂，爱梅特赛尔克的手指带给他不一样的快乐，但是这夹杂著一点点些微痛处与热度的快乐，是他在海中没有感觉过。特别是爱梅特赛尔克现在还戴了人类的手套！那手套的怪异触感让光觉得自己比平常要敏感得多，让他想要夹紧自己的腿躲避这样的触碰。

但是他怎么可能可以夹紧腿呢？早在他之前跌坐到爱梅特赛尔克的大腿上时，他的腿就已经被分开。他根本没有能力夹紧自己的腿，甚至无法阻止那已经悄悄入侵自己后穴的手指。光底下的两个部位已经被彻底掌握在对方手中，两边都传出了水声，黏腻的感觉与被戴著手套的手指玩弄贯穿的感觉十分微妙。快乐是快乐，甚至因为这样少见的触碰让他的快感更为强烈。但是他却觉得这样的玩弄让他有种怪异的感觉，比起戴著皮革手套的触碰，他更想要哈迪斯的手指。

而他也这样呼唤对方了，以一种他自己都不敢相信的声音呼唤对方的名字。

「哈迪斯……」在呼唤对方名字的时候，光可以感觉对方兴致似乎要比之前还要高得多。吻不在显得从容，而是有些急切地掠夺。之前光还可以让自己的舌头想办法吐出代表对方名字的三个音节，现在光是让自己呼吸都有些困难。而更可恨的是，哈迪斯似乎故意要在这场欢爱中让光多主动一些。如果是之前那几次的经历，在接吻的时候哈迪斯会至少用一只手固定住他的头，加深这样的亲吻。然而现在对方两只手都在触碰底下的性器，头这里倒是没有任何的拘束。

那彷佛是一种暗示，示意光如果想要停止可以直接把头往后仰就能抽离这样的亲吻。然而在这样的暗示之下，更多的彷佛是一种无法言语的自信。哈迪斯似乎明白光不会这样煞风景地结束他们之间的吻，光一边想著这人怎么可以算到这样的机关，一边有些不甘心地将自己的手环上对方。

哈迪斯是对的，在亲吻与这样亲密接触之前光其实没有什么感觉。他习惯了冒险，习惯看到更多不同的世界，然而在这样的亲吻与亲密接触时，他才意识到自己其实很想念哈迪斯。尽管他们分开的时间并没有很久，他的灵魂却再次散发出了想要亲近对方的渴望。他主动抱著哈迪斯的脑袋，一边蹭著对方一边交换这湿漉漉的亲吻。在对方的带领下，他总算不是单纯的复制之前对方的举动，而是开始有一些自己新的创意。只是这样的创意通常只有被哈迪斯允许的时候才能实施，不然大多时候这条尚不算是很灵敏的舌头根本抵挡不了对方的进攻或者造成有效攻击。

他的大脑又再次开始迟钝了起来，这样的亲吻与底下两边被抚摸的感觉侵蚀了他的理智。这已经不只是他前端的性器渴望得到释放那样简单，他的胸膛在对方身上也胡乱蹭著，被那些金属装饰，钮扣或者绒毛弄得又疼又爽。

「停下，你这样会伤到自己。」爱梅特赛尔克感觉到了光的急切，甚至都已经不太管那些东西会不会造成自己的伤害。他怀疑除了灵魂伴侣彼此贴近本身就会带来快乐之外，这十有八九也是被他冻住倒在地上半裸的那个人类造成的问题。哈迪斯内心里面闪过了不愉快，空气中弥漫的冥界力量很好地为他所驱使，直接把那现在失去意识的年轻人类装入箱子推到这个洞穴的最远一端。至于那个年轻人会不会因为裸露下半身一整晚而患上重感冒，这就不是爱梅特赛尔克要顾虑的事情。

他连打响指都没打，只是把光放倒在床上，并把自己的身体压了上去。在这时候接触光裸露身躯的已经不是那粗鄙之人简陋的床铺，而是铺著上好纯白床单，四肢稳固的大床。他本想抬起自己的头，然而光这回就像是要恶作剧一样抱著他不停啃咬。这小子这样的作为让爱梅特赛尔克眨了眨眼睛，心中开始有了别的盘算。他放开了底下触摸光性器的手，在对方有些不满的状况下把他拉开。

光现在的样子看著就乱遭遭的，之前他们贴在一起亲吻的时候他都还没有好好看过对方。现在光的脸上戴著缺氧的红，嘴唇都肿了一圈，红红的看著就是饱受蹂躏。而那双在爱梅特赛尔克看来比什么都要美丽的蓝色眼睛，此刻正盈满著泪水。

爱梅特赛尔克突然觉得自己心软了一下，在海中他们的泪水会被海水一下子带走，但是在陆地上就不会。光的眼睛湿漉漉地，舌头甚至都不会自己缩回去傻呼呼地留在外面喘气。这要是平常时候就要被爱梅特赛尔克嘲笑说这是向某种路上四足动物，现在却不会说出那样的话来。他故意用刚刚摸过光性器的手去触碰他的舌头，光开始有些想要闪躲，最后像是终于想到了什么似地故意舔起他的手指。隔著手套触碰光的舌头，爱梅特赛尔克想了想觉得这也还算有趣，不过这也可以等到下次在进行特殊的玩法。

手套直接消失，变成了他的手指在那舌头嬉戏。光一边含著他的舌头一边努力说话，虽然说得不是太清楚也是能够听得明白。光在跟他抱怨，也许是因为那鼻音而带著撒娇的气息。光抱怨他抽出手指与停下爱抚，也抱怨那过多的衣服。然而爱梅特赛尔克只是挑挑眉毛，不打算听那黏糊抱怨的家伙的话，把这身衣服给彻底去掉。

光眨了眨眼，注意到了爱梅特赛尔克的坏心。他直接伸手推倒了对方，让对方靠在了那堆不知道什么时候出现的抱枕上面。爱梅特赛尔克并没有阻止他，就好像看他能做到什么程度一样。那就是一种默许，光开始摸索起对方繁琐的衣服。他趴在爱梅特赛尔克的跨下，开始想办法解起那些金色的扣子。而全心沈浸在脱去对方衣服的光，并没有意识到自己现在的姿势实在是有些暧昧。他的四肢趴跪在床上，双腿打开露出了后面柔软的部位。或许是因为自己背后没人，光完全不觉得那里是需要防护的部位。他的性器半勃垂在身下，看著只要简单碰碰捏捏可能就可以直接达到高潮。

爱梅特赛尔克就不明白这人怎么能如此大意？直接裸露出脆弱的部位，就像个无知又多汁的果实，等著随时被人摘下亵玩一样。金色的眼睛缓缓扫过了那带著健康麦色的身躯，浅海人鱼与深海人鱼不一样，常常会浮到海面上，让自己的肌肤被太阳亲吻。那是健康美丽的肌肤，还有著漂亮的肌肉纹理。爱梅特赛尔克以目光巡礼他的土地，上面还有他上回留下的痕迹。那痕迹光大概自己都没有发现，从颈部开始一直往下落，最后落到隐密之处。上回的光初次接触欢爱，之后又被连著做了几次。爱梅特赛尔克很怀疑，除了快感之外光还记得多少东西。

大概是什么都不记得吧？所以才会如此松懈。爱梅特赛尔克摇摇头，用手指在空中稍稍画了个圈。

「唔？！」在被碰触的瞬间，光的注意力终于回归了。他猛地回头，也不在意会不会扭到自己的脖子。他看见有什么东西来自虚空的黑暗，半空中浮现出了只有深海才有的那种庞大生物的触手。光做为战士的第一反应就是从床上跳起来，拿起自己的斧子跟这样的东西进行战斗。然而他很快就被那灵活的触手固定在床上，让他回到了之前的状态。这时候光也已经明白了，这十有八九就是爱梅特赛尔克搞得鬼。

他震惊地看著对方，对方只是拍了拍他的下巴让他继续下去。与此同时他的后穴被小小的触手触碰，下体也被黏腻的触手包裹著套弄起来。被触手包裹的感觉有些奇怪，那不同于爱梅特赛尔克的触碰，还有吸盘小小地咬著柱身上的皮肉。除此之外还有一些触手直接往他身上爬，开始缓慢移动并挑逗他身上的敏感点。那些吸盘不停咬著他的肉，从下腹部开始一路到胸口的乳首。光怀疑如果不是爱梅特赛尔克想要他的手能灵活运作，就连手大概都要被触手给控制住了。

「快点，不然你待会就什么也做不了。」而就如同他所想的一样，爱梅特赛尔克好整以暇地看著他被那些触手包围。光心里浮出了不服输的想法，他加快地扯著爱梅特赛尔克的裤子。但是那条裤子也实在是太难脱下了，光只能勉强地打开前面的拉炼，想办法从那似乎很高级的内裤里面剥出那苍白而有些过份巨大的性器。

在好不容易把那东西弄出来的时候，光的脸上露出了开心笑容。虽然在他心中这是因为终于克服了爱梅特赛尔克裤子歼灭战，但是在旁人看来这就是为了即将到来的性爱而感到愉悦。而这里的旁人，也就只有那苍白性器的拥有者了。而想办法把这弄出来只是第一步，光开始想办法要让爱梅特赛尔克也开始情动起来。尽管对方现在那半勃的性器就已经代表了些许态度，但是光还是希望能够看到他更……热衷的模样。

他开始舔弄眼前这苍白性器，那过于大的尺寸让他不可能把这东西整根吞入嘴中，但是重点照顾柱头还是没有问题。光先舔著上面的小口，这个对于人鱼来说只存在性交目的的东西上面有著很浓厚性的信息素。如果在海中这样的气味或许会扩散到附近海水，达到驱赶其他雄性或者刺激雌性的功能。然而在这里，这样浓厚的信息素直冲光的鼻腔，还透过嘴开始往他的身体扩散。

一开始只是单纯想要看看能不能够让爱梅特赛尔克多一点表情，让对方有更多的反应。然而现在对光而言这已经不只是如此，理论上来说他也是人鱼的雄性，对于这样的气味应该感到刺鼻甚至想要反抗才对。然而也不知道是什么缘故，他觉得自己反而因为这样的气味被刺激得更兴奋。他的双腿下意识地打得更开，就像是压低自己的身体等待入侵一样。原先还在入口处稍稍打转的触手很快就入侵，而光意识到那还不只是单一一根粗大的触手入侵模拟性器，而是许多细小的触手闯了进来在他的身体里面抚摸移转。而光的性器也被触手包裹搔弄，小口被更小的触手拨开，似乎浅浅地抽插著那处。

光的身上开始冒出了汗水，这是人类的身体才有的东西。但是作为一条人鱼，这也不仅仅是模拟人类身躯才有的反应。在这样的性爱下，光身上的气息也开始散发出来，就像是要引诱也像是要回应爱梅特赛尔克的气味。光的眼睛开始迷茫，他有些著迷地舔弄爱梅特赛尔克的性器，先是用温暖的口腔加以包裹吸吮，然后用舌头努力舔弄那里好让更多的信息素分泌出来，他感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的大腿与下腹部似乎有些紧绷，看来对方似乎并不是完全没有快感。光偷偷地偷看对方的表情，然而那脸大半都被爱梅特赛尔克自己的手给遮挡住了。光觉得这有些不公平，嘴下的动作也故意弄得更大了些。口腔包裹著性器的声音黏腻淫靡，而就像是要回应他一样那些触手的动作更多了。

那些触手在他的体内旋转又各自触碰，吸吮著他性器的触手也是如此。一会儿互相搭配，一会儿又各自动作。光的身体有些受不了这样的刺激，阴茎跟性器都分泌出不少液体，也不知道是为了阻止还是还是为了让那些触手的活动更方便些。不论如何，那玩弄他两个性器的触手发出的声音更大了不少，甚至就像是在吃什么一样。那触手开始在后面抽插起来，光被顶得摇摇晃晃，重心都不太稳。这入侵的太深了，尽管爱梅特赛尔克的性器也会肏到那么深的地方，但是跟触手的感觉还是不太一样。

触手不止是碰触他体内的囊袋，开始继续开发那本来没有什么功能的器官。光一个惊吓不小心把嘴里含著的性器吞得太深，让他一下子失去了呼吸的能力。然而在他找回节奏之前，那触手更过份地在他体内扩张。那就像是要逼迫他体内囊袋再次发育一样地转动，不停咬著里面的器官，又像是要搔过那小小囊袋每一寸的肉壁一样。这刺激太过强大，光的眼泪下意识地被逼了出来。他是真没想哭，但是这快感太过份也太陌生。明明之前也体验过疯狂的性爱，但是这样还是超出了他能理解的范围。他的后穴被触手过份地开发，不停转动好像是要让他把那个小囊袋弄得更大。而前面咬著他性器的触手则是另一种肏弄手法。又吸又舔不说，还入侵了他的小口往里面钻。而他乳头上的触手也是如此，不停地往他乳首里面的小口钻，就好像是为了什么孕育而进行准备。

光觉得爱梅特赛尔克大概还没有这个想法，生个小鱼什么的不管是对于深海人鱼或者浅海人鱼来说应该都是大事。但是这样的触碰，总是让他忍不住想得更多一些。而他的身体就像是回应了自己的那个幻想，比起之前的不知所措现在咬著触手的肉壁咬得更用力，就好像是那种要让入侵者把它的白浊通通交代在这里一样。

「嘘…嘘……真是个淫荡的身体。」爱梅特赛尔克似乎笑了起来，光的眼睛里面都是因为快感而溢出的泪水，根本什么也看不清楚。他感觉到自己的屁股被重重拍了几下，似乎是在教训他的所作所为。然而这样的拍打比起惩罚不如说是挑逗，光觉得自己后穴咬得更厉害，更多的液体涌出从他大腿根流了下来。而他的嘴也没有闲著，不停舔弄吸吮著爱梅特赛尔克的性器，尽管能好好包裹的也就只有柱头跟前端，但是从对方的身体开始变化来看，似乎对方也已经情动。

光在松开对方性器的时候得意地舔了舔自己的嘴角，虽然现在那里又酸又麻但是看到爱梅特赛尔克被他口回了人鱼的模样，他还是有一种莫名的骄傲。那性器在黑色的鳞片中显得特别突出，他后穴里面的触手已经撤离，转而抓著他的双腿打开，把光移到了爱梅特赛尔克的性器上。

光吞了吞口水，他的后穴光是浅浅地吞入了柱头的前端都在兴奋地咬著入侵物。这回他是真被爱梅特赛尔克用那双手打了打屁股，在打了以后开始柔捏玩弄。光抱著爱梅特赛尔克的头不停呻吟，不如说他的呻吟或者哼声就没有停过。他把自己的乳首凑到了对方嘴前，那里的嫩肉被含入嘴中不停啃咬还舔弄，就好像那里能出什么一样。他的后穴在被触手扶著浅浅递包裹了几下爱梅特赛尔克的性气后，没有多久就直接往下坐。如果是一般状况，这样猛烈的入侵肯定要造成伤害。然而对于现在的光来说，这根本不会有任何伤害，只是让他颤抖地发出啜泣一样的声音。但是啜泣一样的声音过后更多的是满足，比起被触手贯穿他更喜欢爱梅特赛尔克的性器。

他有种淫秽的思想，觉得自己的后穴似乎与对方的性器十分契合。那简直就像是天生要给对方肏弄一样，完美地贴和了对方的性器。爱梅特赛尔克在进入他身体以后猛烈地抽插了好几下，这快感让光的双腿发软，如果不是被触手好好地捆绑起来根本也没有办法支撑自己的身躯。他的双乳被触手与对方的唇舌玩弄得又红又亮，就像是某种果实也像是即将盛开的花。爱梅特赛尔克含著他的乳首轻笑，嘴里说出了许多深海人鱼的话语。而光意外地明白了那些话语的意思，那是爱语与暧昧的交织，那种被对方爱著一样的感觉让他的身体更敏感。

光抱著爱梅特赛尔克的脑袋呻吟，靠著对方的耳朵不停吐露著爱语与对方的名字。这看起来似乎只是因为性爱而说出的话语，然而光却在说出口以后明白了什么。他的灵魂彷佛因为自己的话语震动，那爱语与呻吟不停冒出，渴求著属于两人的结合。他有些不理解这到底是怎么样的感觉，那种发自灵魂的喜悦让他不知所措。他不停抱著对方的头留下自己的亲吻，后穴夹得厉害而前面的性器也不停吐出爱液。他的身体与灵魂都渴望与对方交合，粗重的呼吸与喘息在这临海山洞里面扩散。在第一个高潮的时候光觉得自己眼前的景象似乎有些扭曲，他似乎短暂而快速地通过了某个地方，等到他稍稍回过神来发现自己就在海底。

他坐在爱梅特赛尔克的身上，双腿夹紧著对方的腰不停上下移动。那是爱梅特赛尔克位在亚马乌罗题的家，还是那刻意被弄出的无水区。有那么瞬间光以为自己一开始根本就没有上过岸，一切都只是一场幻觉。然而现在他也不在乎这个，回到大海之后他更有一种在家的安歇。他的叫喊更加肆意，一边亲吻著对方的脸一边用自己的手套弄自己的性器。尽管很喜欢自己做为人鱼的本来型态，但是光此刻觉得变成人类倒也不坏。他努力拥抱对方，就算是被转换了姿势躺在床上他的双腿也可以挂在对方的腰上。他的身体几乎对折，看著那苍白的性器在湿溽的后穴里面大力抽插，插出了不少水。

他都不知道自己的身体原来有那么多水，除了后穴不停冒水之外还有前面高潮过后的一次性器。那白色的液体射在了爱梅特赛尔克的肚子上，弄脏对方的下腹部不说，也把那漂亮的黑色鱼鳞给染上杂色。

「哈迪斯……哈迪斯……」光的脑子已经彻底恍惚，性器夹在两人腹部之间摩擦，让他似乎又要高潮。他除了呼喊对方名字之外什么也做不到，他的灵魂为了这样的交合鼓动，在那瞬间光似乎明白了这是什么意思。

「哈迪斯……」你是我的灵魂伴侣。

他用力抱住对方，在对方释放在体内的时候昏了过去，未说完的话语消散在无水区的空气之中。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实光已经理解了哈迪斯就是他的灵魂伴侣，等他醒来两人差不多可以直接在亚马乌罗提扯证结婚了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢欢迎给我点Kudos或者留言喔～


End file.
